Happiness
by Vee851
Summary: Once she met him, she thought she found what true happiness was.


**Disclaimer: **You guessed it, I still don't own Rune Factory Frontier.

_Characters: _Blanche, Gelwein, and Raguna.

Side-note:For those of you that noticed, yes I am trying out a new text format for my beginningthreesections, for those of you that didn't, you probably really don't give two shits about it and I can't say I blame you. Anyways, down to business, this ficis dedicated to **Fairy of Flames**, since it was requested by her. Now on with the fic.

* * *

Iris wondered what exactly led her to this point in her life, or what may soon be the end of it.

All she had wanted to do was to water some of the flowers by the pond outside her tower. Instead, she ended up becoming theprime target for a pack of monsters wandering about. And unfortunately for her, a watering can is only able to do so much damage.

And as the end drew near for her, she began to see her life flash before her eyes. First was the loneliness, the horrible, depressing loneliness of being the last of her kind. Soon followed by her splitting intoBlanche and Noire, her loneliness being forgotten for a short while. And then the singing, oh how she sang for so, so long that she had forgotten why she was singing in the first place.

Her thoughts then centered on her first 'friend', that traitorous bastard Gelwein(although she would never be so vulgar about it verbally). For the first time in a long while though, she was happy. She finally had someone she could talk to, someone that would listen to her problems and her troubles. And she no longer had to sing! No more was she required to just sing all day and night.

He listened, he made her laugh, and most of all he cared. For so long it was all she wanted, for someone to be there for her, to care. And now that she finally had it, she was truly happy.

Oh, how she remembered when she first met him, how kind and gentle he seemed. How she would of never expected him to do what he eventually did.

**_Flashback_**

* * *

Singing was all she remembered and all she knew for the longest time. She sung day in and day out, and as such, tonight was no different. Thus she expected it to be dull and uneventful as usually, but at least it kept her from thinking about the loneliness. However, what she hadn't expected was for someone to show up while she was singing.

"Um, excuse me miss," a voice spoke from behind her, "I couldn't help but notice your singing, and I must say, it was very captivating."

Abruptly turning around, Iris noticed a man of about average height and weight, with a strange mop of white hair, standing not to far behind her, "Wh-Who are you?" she questioned the man, not expecting his presence.

"Oh of course, where are my manners, my name is Gelwein," the man said, giving a slight bow as he introduced himself.

"Gelwein..." Iris said, testing the name out.

"Pardon me miss, but may I ask your name?" Gelwein asked with a slight smile on his face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she began, slightly flustered, "My name is Iris."

"Iris, huh?" testing her name out himself, "That's a very nice name for you," he continued, referring to her different coloured irises.

"Uh, thank you," Iris replied, blushing, "What brings you here though?"

"Oh, I just happened to be in the area," Gelwein said offhandedly, "When I caught wind of your singing and I just had to stop and listen."

She completely disregarded that he said he was in the area (as if he traveled around there all time), even though they were on an island shaped like a whale in the middle of the sky, just glad that she had human company for once.

"Now then," he offered Iris his hand, "Why don't we find some place to sit and talk?"

* * *

**_Flashback End_**

From then on, the two of them hit it off perfectly. He would occasionally visit and they would talk for awhile, and he would then leave, presumably to his home. And as Iris began to look forward to his visits more and more, the time she spent singing dwindled more and more, until the point where it was practically nonexistent. Of course, she was unaware of the adverse effects it was having on her home.

She came to love the time they spent together, the laughs they had, and the stories he would tell her of the world below. And it seemed like the perfect relationship to her, not once did he get mad or aggravated with her. All seemed like it would continue to go well, until that one, fateful day.

**_Flashback_**

* * *

Iris saw Gelwein approaching in the distance and ran up to greet him. However, what she failed to notice was the angered scowl on his face, and the furious look in his eyes.

"It's nice to see you today Gelwein," Iris greeted him, upon reaching him.

"Yes, to you as well," he replied in an aggravated tone.

"So, how've you been?" she asked not yet picking up on his aggravation.

"Just fine," his answer terse.

Picking up on his tone and general disposition this time, she was concerned, "Gelwein, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine," a bit more aggravation in his tone this time.

"Are you sure, because you seem a b-"

"I JUST TOLD YOU, YOU INSOLENT GIRL, I AM PERFECTLY FINE!" he lost his cool, blowing up on Iris.

"G-Gelwein..." she was shivering and had a deer caught in headlights look on her face. And for once, Iris was truly afraid of him.

"Ugh," he sighed running a hand through his hair, "Look... I just... Ugh," he sighed again before giving her a look of pity and walking off.

* * *

_**Flashback End**_

After that, his visits became far and few between, and when he did visit it was just awkwardfor the both of them. She no longer looked forward to his visits either, instead choosing to spend most of her time sleeping. And even though she eventually moved on, their relationship never really got back to the point it once was.

_'Here it comes,'_ she thought seeing the one of the monsters closing in to deliver the final blow.

"IRIS!" a voice yelled out, before the monster was knocked to the side, a figure now standing in front of her defensively.

"Wha..?" she looked up confused, not expecting to be saved at the last minute, "Raguna...." she said still in shock.

"Get away!" he said hurriedly, "I can beat them, but I can't beat them and protect you at the same time."

Nodding, still slightly dumbfounded, she scrambled up and ran until she was a safe distance away, before turning around and keeping an eye on the ensuing fight.

With quick and practiced ease, Raguna dispatched each of the monsters until not one was left. Quickly he ran over to where Iris was.

"Iris! Are you okay?" he asked very concerned for her safety. She replied with a nod, having only sustained some scratches and some tears in her dress, much to Raguna's relief.

He then stepped closer, wrapping her in his arms whispering, "Oh thank God you're okay. I don't know what I would of done had something happened to you," Iris stiffened slightly at the unexpected contact, before loosening up and wrapping her arms around his back, enjoying the feel of him holding her.

They finally separated, much to Iris' disappointment. Raguna then said, "Please try and be more careful Iris, I couldn't stand to lose you."

Iris just nodded, before Raguna wrapped his arms around her again. No monster dared bother them after the example Raguna had made of their brethren.

"Huh?" Iris said noticing something wet and sticky seeping into the side of her dress. Quickly she pulled away glancing down, she saw a rather large bloodstain. Gasping, she nervously lifted up her shirt and upon seeing no cuts she quickly turned to Raguna and lifted up his. Upon seeing the wound Iris gasped loudly, "You're bleeding!"

Raguna then glanced down at his wound, wincing slightly he said, "Seems one of them got me pretty good."

Iris grabbed his hand and then pulled him towards the tower and up the stairs, she sat him in a spare chair she had before going to her bedside cabinet and pulling out the first aid. Upon returning she commanded him, "Take off your shirt," Raguna quickly complied knowing how bad it could get if his wound became infected.

After a few minutes Iris pulled back and surveyed her handiwork, "Hmmm, I think that'll do for now."

"Thanks," Raguna said.

"You should stay here for the night, it's pretty late and I don't want you reopening that wound again," Iris said, her voice adopting a concerned tone.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Absolutely," Iris replied, "The bed is big enough for two, that is if you don't mind."

Raguna turned slightly red before saying, "Uh, it's okay, I don't really mind..."

"Good," now it was Iris' turn to blush, "Could you please go downstairs while I change?"

Without a word, Raguna got up and went down the stairs to allow Iris some privacy to change.

After being called back up, he found Iris in her pajama's, turning to him she gestured to where his shirt and now her previous outfit lay, "We'll take care of cleaning those tomorrow."

Nodding, Raguna climbed into the far side of Iris' bed laying on his side. Iris soon followed, laying on her side as well, before snuggling up into Raguna's warmth. Getting the hint, Raguna wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. Closing his eyes he yawned, "Night Iris."

"Night Raguna," she replied. Soon after they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Uh, well it was Gelwein centric for the most part, but I got kinda carried away towards the end there. Anyways, sorry if it wasn't exactly what you expected, but I tried. I think I'm gonna shoot for a look into the relationship of Blanche, Noire and Raguna altogether in my next one. Until next time.

Vee851


End file.
